A Secret Night
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Di malam yang gelap itu, di sebuah ruangan yang sama gelapnya, vampir itu datang.. AU, OOC, gajhe. Drabble aneh dari saya! Pair, 69?


Rou: Yo! Minna-san!

Luna: Ah, akhirnya kamu nulis lagi

Soleil: Rasanya udah lama banget ga keluar..

Rou: Ah, udahlah, kalian ga usah banyak ngomong... =w=

Luna: Drabble? Tumben bikin drabble?

Rou: Lagi bosen... Udah gitu kalau drabble kan cepet jadinya

Soleil: **Disclaimer, KHR milik Amano Akira~**

Luna: **Warning, OOC, AU, aneh**

Rou: **Pairing, 69? (lol pasti kalian tau)**

Luna: POV dari si uke~

All: Selamat membaca~

* * *

**A Secret night**

Ruangan besar yang gelap itu terasa begitu dingin. Aku terus melangkah mundur, menjauh dari makhluk itu. Perasaan takut menyelimuti diriku, tapi aku berusaha untuk menekannya.. Karena...

"Kau kenapa? Takut? Bukan kah kau yang bersedia dan menawarkan hal ini?"

Ya... Aku yang menawarkannya. Lalu... Kenapa aku takut? Tch... Sial..

Aku bisa merasakan tembok dingin tepat di belakangku. Aku sudah tidak bisa lari... Tapi sebenarnya ini karena aku menawarkan darah ku pada vampir itu...

Tangan dinginnya meraih bahu ku. Aku sempat tersentak sedikit.. Ia mendekat. Matanya yang berbeda warna itu terlihat begitu mencolok—salah satu hal yang membuat ku tertarik padanya.

Jantungku terus berdetak, apalagi saat ia memelukku, dan aku sudah bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di kulit leher ku.

"Kalau terasa sangat sakit, kau bisa meremas baju ku, atau bahu ku" bisiknya lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Ia membuka mulutnya. Detik-detik berikutnya, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa

Sakit...

Kedua taringnya itu terasa seperti jarum yang menusuk kulitku. Aku merasakan darah ku yang terus ia teguk, dan juga suara darah yang terus mengalir.

Apakah dengan begini aku bisa menjadi miliknya? Dan ia tidak akan berpaling ke makhluk lain? Ku harap begitu..

Aku kembali meremas bajunya, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan

"Hhh.. Mu.. Kuro..." desah ku pelan

Aku terus meremas bajunya sampai akhirnya ia melepas gigitannya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding, sambil memegangi leherku yang bekas di gigit

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab ku

Ia menghela nafas lega. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku bisa mendengar jam yang berdentang 12 kali, pertanda tengah malam.

Ia mengusap kepala ku, dan mengecup keningku, "Jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya?"

"Tentu saja..." aku meletakkan kepala ku di bahunya

"Oyasumi..." ujar ku pelan, sambil menutup mataku. Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil

* * *

**Third person POV**

Di ruang makan istana vongola, sang bos, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan disebelahnya, salah satu pengawalnya, Gokudera Hayato sedang menikmati sarapan. Jauh dari mereka, duduk juga seorang Laki-laki berambut hitam, sedang menikmati sarapan juga

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, seorang wanita berambut ungu masuk kedalam

"Ohayou Chrome!" sapa Tsuna

"O-Ohayou, boss.." ujar Chrome pelan.

"Boss, apakah kau melihat Mukuro-sama?" tanya Chrome

"Huh? Mukuro? Tidak... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsuna

"A-aku sedang mencarinya... Aku tidak melihatnya dari pagi"

"Hibari-san... Apakah kau melihatnya?" tanya Chrome, mendekati Hibari

"Tidak" jawab Hibari singkat

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, bisakah kau memberitahuku?" tanya Chrome lagi. Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan

"Hmph.. Aku bingung, kenapa kau membiarkan seorang vampir masuk dan tinggal disini?" komentar Hibari pada Tsuna

"Eh? Diakan guardian ku..." balas Tsuna

"Ya.. Kalau dia bukan guardian juudaime, aku pasti sudah menendangnya dari sini!" seru Gokudera

Chrome memperhatikan Hibari yang sedaritadi mengusap lehernya

"Hibari-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chrome mendekati Hibari, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa Hibari, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Hibari, "Aku tidak apa-apa" Hibari berdiri, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Ada apa sih dengan orang itu?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada kesal.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun... Berkat Hibari-san, kita bisa mengendalikan vampir-vampir yang memberontak.." ujar Tsuna

"Ya..." Gokudera kembali memegang pisau makannya

"Chrome? Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna

Chrome yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung menoleh ke arah Tsuna, "Boss, tadi aku melihat bekas gigitan di leher Hibari-san..."

"A-apa?"

**~The end~

* * *

**Rou: Hrr... aneh, kaaan? = ="

Luna: Kok BL?

Rou: Dan pairingnya juga ketebak... Kalau saya nulis 6927 itu berarti otak saya lagi pendarahan

Luna: Yah, dikacangin..

Soleil: Author belom tobat, ya?

Rou: Well, sepertinya saya harus hiatus secepat mungkin... Kaa-san udah marah-marah soalnya nilai saya remed 2 UTS nya *sigh*

Soleil: Hey, Luna... Kita dikacanging

Rou: R&R, please?

Luna: Oy! Author melupakan kita, ya?

Rou: Jangan ngomongin tobat kek! DX

Soleil & Luna: Oh, karena itu..

Rou: Yah, sepertinya ini karena saya lagi suka nonton Shiki... Sekali lagi, R&R, pleeease?


End file.
